


Dance

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam meet while taking their younger sisters to dance class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Zayn sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time since being given the instructions that he was to take his sister to dance lessons. 

"If we're going to let you have a car, then you're going to help us out when we ask for it," his mother had reasoned, which is why he was, reluctantly, being led by seven-year-old Safaa into the dance studio where she went to practice every week.

Never in his life had Zayn seen so many ruffles, sparkles, or bows, all in varying shades of pink and he was honestly beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed by the mass of little girls. Safaa ran off to find her teacher amongst the twenty or so other students, leaving her brother to fend for himself. Not that Zayn needed a seven year old to help him. 

He was just about to head for the door and wait outside for the hour when he noticed another boy, who looked to be about his age, stroll in, another little girl in hand. Unlike Zayn, this boy seemed completely comfortable as he have a quick hug to the girl Zayn assumed to be his sister and watched her run off to join the rest of the class. The boy noticed Zayn watching him then.

"Hello there," he greeted. "I've never seen you here before. I'm Liam." Liam extended a hand, which Zayn shook politely. 

"Zayn," he responded. "I got roped into driving my sister."

"I know the feeling, man," Liam chuckled. "It's not so bad. I've been taking Ruth since the first week. I just make sure she finds her teacher, then I go wait outside. Care to join me?"

Zayn nodded and followed his new friend outside. It was warm out, especially for October, but there was a slight breeze so both boys were wearing light hoodies. Liam looked good, Zayn decided. His light brown hair fell across his forehead like he hadn't bothered to comb it out. Short eyelashes framed the brownest eyes Zayn had ever seen. And since when did he notice another bloke's eyelashes? 

Catching Zayn's gaze, Liam gave a small smile, one Zayn almost considered shy, and the dark haired boy could feel himself blushing. 

"So..." Liam tried to break the awkward silence. "Umm... How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Zayn answered quickly. "You?"

"Same," Liam answered, and there was that smile again. Zayn didn't blush this time and it quickly became easier to keep the conversation rolling. Was Liam getting paid for driving his sister? No, he just got to keep his car. Zayn had struck a deal with his parents that he would earn 20 quid a week for running any errands his mum might need. 

"No fair!" Liam exclaimed to that one. "Even before I had a car I had to walk her everywhere!"

In what seemed like no time, the hour long class was up and girls in pink tutus and leotards began to flood out accompanied by parents and older siblings. Liam's sister grabbed her brother's hand and began to pull him towards the car. 

"You go ahead I'll meet you there” he tossed the seven-year old the keys (something Zayn would NEVER give to Safaa). "Guess that's my cue to leave," Liam said, almost sadly.

"Yeah, I should probably go find my sister," Zayn agreed.

"Next week?"

"Sure," Zayn was all too eager to see the boy again.

"What's your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime, too," Liam offered. "I really liked talking to you."

"Oh... Yeah! Sure! Umm... Here," Zayn stuttered, typing his number into the other boy's phone while Liam did the same.

"Cool! Well, I’ll see you around Zayn!"

"Yeah! Bye Liam!" Zayn called after him. Maybe dance lessons weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really blocked a while back and decided to write a one shot every day for 100 days based on a list of prompts on tumblr. This was the result. They're all written so I'll try to post a new one every day... there are some that I'd like to continue but leave me comments with what you think!


End file.
